helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamaura Ayano
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei}} Hamaura Ayano '(浜浦彩乃) is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Pro Egg on June 19th, 2011 alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi. Biography 2011 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 10th generation, but failed to pass. On June 19, Hamaura Ayano auditioned for Hello! Pro Egg, and passed. She was added alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi at the Shiodame Event. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, and managed to become a finalist, but was not chosen to enter the group. It was revealed Hamaura would be participating in the stage play CAT'S♥EYE. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. Ayano promote the song alongide Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina. Hamaura participaled in S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Kacchoii Uta and Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 Hamaura was on the TV show "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" with Taguchi Natsumi and Tanaka Reina on January 3rd. She appeared in UTB+ magazine with Miyamoto Karin, the issue was released January 23rd. On January 27th, Hamaura alongside Kaneko Rie<, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and were backdancers for LOVE Machine. Hamaura participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 6th, Hamaura, Ogawa Rena and Yamagishi Riko participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. On March 24, Hamaura participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. On June 13, Hamaura participated in Juice=Juice's release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city alongside Tanabe Nanami, Murota Mizuki, and Sasaki Rikako. On September 11, Hamaura participated in Juice=Juice's release event for Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) alongside Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami and Murota Mizuki. Profile Stats= *'Name: Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *'Nickname:' Hamachan (はまちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 150 cm *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011-) |-|Q&A= *'Likes:' School festivals *'Speciality:' Cooking Hamburgers, flexible *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Charm Point:' Pinky *'Looks up to:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki Singles participated in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) *Ten Made Nobore! Works Television *2013.1.3 "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) Magazine Appearences *2013.01.23 UTB+ (with Miyamoto Karin) *2013.XX.XX Chara Parfait (with Makino Maria & Sasaki Rikako) Trivia *She gets along best with Kudo Haruka and Taguchi Natsumi. *Hamaura, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Taguchi Natsumi are members of the first generation of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei who joined after all the original members had left. *Her goal is to hold a concert in the worlds largest hall or arena. *She ranked 1st place on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. *She has a cat. *Her best sport is jumping rope. *She is flexible, demonstrating her skill on a television show. *She likes cooking, but she can only cook hamburgers. *She is a fan of Morning Musume and Berryz Koubou. *She'd like to join Morning Musume. *Her number in the Morning Musume 11th generation audition was #122. *On a rainy day she would play with her cat, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She was the only Kenshuusei who participated in the play CAT'S♥EYE. *She often salutes. *She was a back-up dancer for : **Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *She wants try singing "Koi no Jubaku" by Berryz Koubou. Gallery M-04-b.jpg|October 2013 (~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi Pure) Hamu2.jpg|September 2012 Ayano812.jpg|August 2012 Idol20ch494345-1024x576.jpg|During Morning Musume 11th Generation auditions, 2012. HamauraAyano1.jpg|March 2012 Ayano_.jpg|July 2011 ZHAHsl.jpg|2011 Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:April Births Category:2000 births Category:2011 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Saitama Category:Blood type A Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Aries